forget her
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Damien tries to prove to Pip that Estella is a whore


Pip squeeked in protest as he was pushed up against a wall and had his lips captured by his attacker, Damien. After a short stage of shock, Pip used all his might to push the other off him, which was he barely succsessful in since he only managed to push him afew inches away. Nethertheless, the blond took advantage of having ability to use his mouth again."D-Damien! Stop!" He timidy demanded.

But instead of backing off like Pip had requested, Damien let his hands roam free around the brit, one hand going up his shirk and the other one cupping his ass, causing Pip even more horror and discomfort. "Why should I stop when we both know you like it?" He teased the small boy as he continued to ravish him.

By now, Pip's face was completey red with a deep blush. He knew he must get out of this befor things went to far. "I have a girlfriend!"

This only made Damien chuckle."You mean that whore? She doesn't give a damn about you!"

This angered Pip. Estella may be mean and unkind to Pip but he loved her, and he knew deep in her heart, she loved him back. In a sudden act of courage, Pip foolishly slaped the demon boy across the face, leaving a small red mark on his otherwise perfect, blemishfree face. The slap was strong enough to turn Damiens head to the side.

Pip instendly regretted the action when Damien looked back at him with a hateful blond felt the hands around him tighten, pinching his skin. Feeling he still needed to protect his and his girlfriends honer, Pip kept his ground as best he could. "She's not a w-whore, and s-she does care for me!" He stamered out, trying his damned well hardest to glare back at the other teen, dispite his fear.

Although Damien was pissed, he mastered a crooked smile. Pip found himself staring at the little fangs that pocked past Damiens lips. As he stared at the rest of Damien's face, he unwillingly began to realize how handsom the teen infront of him really was, even with that akward smile. Pip began to feel self conscious, comparing himself to this demon. He wondered why he was thinking of this when his very life could be in danger.

"You want proof that shes spreading her legs all over town?" The dark haired teen asked though grited teeth.

"Huh?" Befor Pip could fully understand what he ment, Damien telaported them somewhere. It only took a second. Pip blinked and they where in this small, dark room. Pip felt around him. He felt many different types of dress fabrics, mosty satin, lace and silk. Pip geussed they where in some girls closet.

Pip turned to Damien, only able to see his glowing red eyes."Damien where ar-"

Befor Pip could finish, Damien shh'ed him and put one long finger to the blonds lips. "Quit!" He whispered in a hushed voice.

Once the finger on his lips was moved, Pip whispered in an equally hushed voice "Where are we, Damien?"

Damien glanced at Pip, a big grin growing on his face, even thouth Pip can't see it. Slowly and as quit as possable, Damien creacked the door to the closet open just the slightest, just enough to peek an eye though. Dispite Pip's protest, Damien forced Pip to peek out the crack in the door.

What the blond saw on the other side of the door sent him into shock. It was Estella's room, he reconized it instently. On the girls luxurious bed that was fit for a qween, the blonde girl lay limp, on her back, naked as the day she was born, moaning with pleasure as a strange man Pip didn't know was over her, rubbing her naked thighs as he thrusted his manhood into her.

The guy was attractive, Pip had to admite. With brown curls and a strong build. He could see what a pretty girl like Estella would see in him. What he couldn't see is why she chose to play him along all this time. After years of suffering though her abuse, verbal and physical, he still stuck by her. He was practicly her slave for christ's sake! And it was all for nothing.

Well, nothing but heartbreak. He never even got past a quick kiss on her cheek. That should have tiped him off. He felt foolish now for thinking she was just shy. It was obvious to him now she was not shy at all when it came to being intimite. It was also obvious she'll only be intimite with you if she found you worthy of it.

He cast his eyes off the scene in the other room and rested his forehead on the door frame, forced to listen to the moans and cries of his love and the starnger as they finished.

Damien, feeling a prick of sympathy for the blond, he grabed the door handle and closed the door, muffling the sounds of the orgasims.

Pip blinked again and the two teens where at the place they were befor Damien poofed them to Estella's closet.

Surpringly, Pip had no tears to shead. He would think he would be reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor by now, but instead, he was just standing there, head down, eyes locked on the floor. His expression was blank for the most part, except that his mouth was tightly closed and his teeth where clinched together. Besides that, his face was completey expressionless.

Damien on the other hand, had a big girn on his face. He had his hands claped together behind his back. He was even chuckling darkly under his breath at Pip's misery. He found anyones misery amusing, but being able to make Pip, the bright, cheerfull, always fucking happy brit misrable, well that was just icing on the cake!

The dark haired demon ceased his chuckling to say "Would you feel better if I said I sent that incubus you saw fucking her, to make her pregnant so she'll have a demon baby?" Damien watched Pip's body stiffen. The blond looked over at Damien with wide, disbileveing eyes.

"Y-you what?" He stamered.

Damien's grin reduced to a smirk."That guy, fucking your beloved Estella was an incubus, a sex demon. I sent him to impregnate her as punishment for cheating on you so many times."

Pip was shocked and horrified. Estella cheated on him and as we speek, she is having relations with a demon, sent by the Anit-Christ to impregnate her and in nine months she was going to give birth to a monster!

"How could you?" Pip demaned, apawled at Damien's actions.

The demon teen shruged."She had something I wanted. So, I did what I do best to get it."

Now confussion was added to all the emotions clouding Pip's mind. At first, Pip just thought Damien was being the crule asshole he always is, but he was actually after something. What could Estella have that Damien didn't and wanted. Estella was a weathy girl, but Damien was royalty in hell, he was much richer then she could ever be so there can't be anything she had that Damien can't just buy himself.

So what could she have that he wanted? That one question buzzed through Pip's head like an angry bee.

Damien grew tired and impatient waiting for Pip to figure it out on his own. With only a few steps, Damien stood infront of Pip, grabed him by the collor and leaned down to roughly kiss him.

Now everything was clear. Estella had Pip. Damien wanted Pip. So, knowing Pip wouldn't believe that his beloved Estella was a tramp, Damien did all this to prove it to the nieve blond.

Befor Pip could push Damien off, a thought ocurred to him.

Estella always treated him like dirt. Even though he was the nicest to her then anyone. And now she was getting what she deserved . She would lose everything. Her looks, she would put on baby weight and lose that beautiful figure. Her wealth, Her mother would disown her for having had sex and be pregnet befor marrage. She would be poor, ugly and no man will want her. She will have the life she always deserved .

And it really wasn't Pip's problam. It wasn't his fault the Anti-Christ had a crush on him. So he couldn't be forced to help her. It wasn't his seed inside her, it's not his baby, so way should he be the one to take care of her? Not like she would help him in a situation like that.

And Damien would be a much better lover. He was richer, better looking and Pip bet he would actually let him do much more then just kiss him on the cheek. He was sure of that by the way Damien was grabing him right now. Deciding it was worth a try, Pip timidy let his hand run up and down Damien's body and subbmited to the other teen.

All and all, Damien's plan was a complete success.


End file.
